Leaving the cage
by BloodyBuddy
Summary: Sometimes, our upbringing can stop us from finding that one thing that we desire the most: a fact Weiss knows all too well. As her heart and mind continuously clash, it's up to Yang to help her Mate weather the storm in Weiss' heart. Thankfully, sometimes just a little bit of love can go a long way. Inspired by OmegaInfinity's 'Linked in Life and Love'.


**Author's note:**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to my very first story! This short little one-shot was inspired by OmegaInfinity's _incredible_ story 'Linked in Life and Love', and I've decided to write this as a sort of a spin-off/fanfiction of a fanfiction to see if it would amount to something, considering my paltry skills at writing. Up to you to decide if it did or not!**

 **All credit for the idea of Mate's Marks and the AU go to OmegaInfinity! The idea is used with his permission, and it is featured in his story 'Linked in Life and Love'. Reading the story itself is not (strictly speaking) required, but it is _definitely_ recommended! Seriously, if you haven't already, go read it! Not only will it explain the Mark and Links in more detail, but it will take you on an absolutely _fantastic_ journey, as it's downright amazing!**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy this small spin-off! Any feedback is appreciated, and especially constructive criticism! If you have advice you feel like sharing, leave a review! It can only help!**

* * *

"Alright, Nora, one more time! You got this!"

Yang's enthusiastic cheer echoed across the forest clearing, drawing out an ever wider grin than the one Nora was already wearing. Blue eyes shone with excitement as Nora hefted Magnhild up onto her shoulder, preparing for Yang's next throw.

"Bring it, sunshine!" she called back, muscles coiling up and tensing in preparation.

Yang's own smirk matched Nora's grin in intensity as she bounced a small metal ball in her hands. "You asked for it!" Planting a foot firmly behind her, she reared backwards, making sure her grip was firm. With a mighty heave, the baseball was sent flying towards Nora like a bullet, passing through the air faster than most eyes could track. Nora, however, had no such problems.

The two had been practicing together daily for the past week, after Yang overheard Nora asking her partner, Ren, for advice on how to improve her accuracy. While she was a powerhouse to be reckoned with (and rarely hesitated to show it off, much to her team's eternal amusement), it didn't matter much if her targets kept dodging her, and she knew it. For once, Ren was void of an answer.

Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true. He had plenty of ideas, but he knew that none of them would suit Nora's hyperactive personality, as their methods of training were… polarizing, and that was putting it mildly. Thankfully for Ren, Yang happened to be around at that very moment, saving the young man from a problem. Remembering how she used to teach Ruby how to better use her Semblance at the drop of a hat by playing catch with her younger sister, Yang suggested an alternate method: baseball. It was a win-win situation, really.

 _ ***BANG!***_

The earth-shattering sound of Nora's hammer hitting metal rang through the (mostly) empty field. Managing to strike the ball dead-on, it instantly changed course, zooming off far above the treeline and into the distance, soon becoming little more than a speck on the horizon. Nora's eyes lit up even further as she paused after her swing before immediately dissolving into excited cheers.

"Woohooo! I did it! Did you see that, Ren?!" Jumping for joy and throwing her arms up, she turned on the spot, immediately lunging for Ren who was acting as the pair's catcher. It had proven to be a _very_ good idea, considering Yang's extraordinary strength.

Before they asked him to join, the two had been subject to a stern lecture from Professor Goodwitch after one student nearly fainted, seeing the wall in front of them completely _shatter_ after Nora's swing turned the baseball into a wrecking ball. Goodwitch likewise questioned having the baseball be made of metal, but after the pair argued that anything _not_ made of metal simply disintegrated the moment Magnhild touched it, even the Professor had to concede their point. Still, she was far from amused.

Needless to say, precautions were taken after that near-disaster.

Lifting his visor, Ren smiled calmly, well used to Nora's cheerful antics. "I did," he replied simply, giving Yang a brief wave as Nora started describing her swing in great detail, gesturing wildly and even adding sound effects to her performance. "Thank you for your help, Yang," he gratefully stated after she walked over.

Yang couldn't help but chuckle at Nora's enthusiastic play-by-play. "Don't mention it!" she replied, rolling her shoulder. "It's one heck of a workout for me too, so everyone wins! Well, aside from you, Ren," she added, giving the man a teasing smirk.

As stoic as ever, Ren simply chuckled, giving Nora an amused look. "There was no harm done," he reassured, smirking ever so slightly as he noticed Nora blush in embarrassment. "I've learned to have my Aura active at all times when Nora is training."

Yang began snickering as Nora huffed and turned away with a pout. Ren joined in the chuckles, making Nora's blush deepen. "Oh, come on, it was an honest accident!" she cried, rolling her eyes at the pair. "I didn't _mean_ to hit you! I just… forgot you were there, is all!" Still, she couldn't help but giggle lightly herself. "... It _was_ kinda funny, though," she added after a moment, giving Ren a sheepish smile. Ren merely nodded, his light, reassuring smile back in place.

Her chuckles dying down, Yang stretched, groaning as her muscles began to relax. "Gnnh, yep!" Walking with the pair over to where they kept their borrowed equipment, she started to help packing things up, returning the leftover baseballs into a large pack they used to carry them over from the training rooms.

After a few moments, she blinked, a familiar feeling welling up in her chest. Standing back up, she pointed with her thumb across her shoulder after noticing Ren and Nora's questioning looks. "Blake and Ruby should be coming back from their shopping run about now," she explained, drawing nods from the duo.

Even now, she could feel the _Excitement_ , _Affection_ , _Joy_ radiating off two of her Mates as their Auras drew closer to Beacon. Yang smiled as she turned in their direction, all but able to see Blake rolling her eyes in amusement as Ruby darted between the shop windows, her silver eyes sparkling with awe. Chuckling at the not-merely-mental image, Yang turned back to Nora and Ren, who were watching with amused, knowing smiles. Rolling her eyes, she shrugged, not bothering to conceal her light blush or her smile.

Nora snickered, choosing not to point out the obvious. "Alright, that's all for today, then!" Suddenly pausing, she blinked. "Hang on, where's Weiss, then?" she asked, giving Yang a puzzled look.

Yang stiffened, seemingly unsure how to answer. "She's... working on something," she eventually replied, turning back towards Beacon. In one of those rooms, she could feel Weiss' distinctive white Aura, but it felt... off. _'And it's been going on for a while, too… What's bothering you so much, Snowflake?'_ Yang thought, shaking her head in worry. She could sense the _Uncertainty,_ _Trepidation_ _, Anxiousness_ that came from the Link, and her own _Worry, Confusion_ _,_ _Concern_ only grew when she focused. Something big was on Weiss' mind, but the heiress had been awfully tight-lipped about it.

A fact that confused not only her, but Ruby and Blake as well. Weiss promised she'd talk to them, and they all knew she'd be keeping her word thanks to their Link, but it still made them worried. Weiss' initial reaction did little to assuage that concern, explaining she needed to 'sleep on the issue'. Everyone agreed, making sure Weiss got an extra dose of affection that night, but their worries simply wouldn't go away. It reminded the three of how Weiss used to be when she first arrived at Beacon… A memory neither of them liked to call back up.

"Oh," Nora began, deflating after seeing Yang's face fall. "Well, I'm sure she'll be done in no time!" she tried to reassure, her usual cheer restoring itself in a moment, if for nothing else than to try and help Yang. Ren nodded, his stoic approval reinforcing Nora's optimism.

It worked. Yang's lips twitched upwards as she glanced back at the pair. Chuckling, she shook her head, giving the duo a thankful nod. "Thanks, you guys." Taking a moment to steady herself, she exhaled, her confident smirk soon returning. "Right! I better go see what's going on with her. I'll see the two of you tomorrow!"

Waving back at the pair as she started off, Yang set her gaze on the path that led back to Beacon as her determination swelled. Something was wrong with one of her Mates, and that simply _wasn't_ going to fly with Yang. Narrowing her eyes, she picked up her pace, resolute to get to Weiss as soon as she could, and make sure she's okay. Her Mates were _not_ going to feel like this. Not on her watch.

* * *

Weiss kept glancing at her Scroll as she paced, the soft clacking of her heels echoing in the empty auditorium.

Her face was set into a concerned frown as her fingers twitched: a tic she picked up during her stay at Beacon. She _knew_ what was on her mind could not be solved by a simple barrier, but her body didn't care, tensing on simple instinct thanks to her anxiety. Glancing one more time at her Scroll, as if an answer would magically appear on it, Weiss let out a frustrated groan, wracking her mind in a desperate attempt to either calm herself down, or even better, find a solution.

Neither method was working.

Groaning in frustration, Weiss paused, her lack of success eating away at the last vestiges of her patience. _'Why am I_ _so_ _worked up about this?!'_ she thought, gritting her teeth in irritation. _'It is nothing new! I have done this more times than I can count! So, why?!'_ The little voice in her head remained defiantly silent.

Weiss sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Rubbing at her temples, she felt a headache starting to form. _'Great. Wonderful work, Weiss. Instead of doing something, you managed to give yourself a migraine. Winter would be soooo proud of you.'_ Her self-deprecating thought only served to make her wince, her mind cruelly creating a mental image of her elder sister's face, set into a disapproving scowl. Shaking her head to dispel the image, Weiss looked around, trying to distract herself from her devolving thoughts.

The massive auditorium-turned-classroom stood empty, its rows upon rows of seats neatly put up, waiting for their next occupants. And yet, Weiss' mind still worked against her, not giving the girl any rest. Her imagination slowly began filling the empty seats with silhouettes, playing the scene she was dreading out in front of her very eyes. She could hear the light chatter that would happen before the concert… see the spotlights shining upon the stage, blinding her. Finally came the feeling of being stared at as she performed… scrutinized for even the smallest mistake, every single eye in the room watching and waiting until they could have something to use agai-.

' _No!'_

Weiss gasped loudly, forcing her mind to obey as she pulled it back out of the imagery. The mental projection shattered like glass, replaced once more by the cold, empty seats, and that same dreary silence. Gulping heavily, Weiss hugged herself, trying to ignore the fact she was trembling now. Walking over to the edge, she took a seat, idly tucking her skirt under her.

Burying her face in her hands, Weiss whimpered. _'I haven't felt this terrified since I was a child…'_ she thought, feeling even worse afterward. _'I can't do this again. I can't bring them into this! I won't let them be subjected to-!'_

 _Calm._

Her thoughts suddenly cut out as she saw a flash of _red_ in her mind. _'Wh-what..?'_ Her eyes widened as she felt the sheer _intensity_ of the emotion as it began to overtake her worries, forcing them to the side.

 _Reassurance._

Weiss gulped, closing her eyes, her body starting to tremble. She could _see_ the passionate, burning yellow of Yang's Aura flash as the new feeling hit her. _'Yang, I-'_

 _Acceptance._

Her eyes teared up, even as a small smile began forming. She gasped, a mixture of black and purple flashing before her eyes. _'Oh, Blake…'_

 _Love._

Finally, the three colors surged, combining together in a single, overwhelming emotion. Weiss sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek, the heiress quickly raising a sleeve to wipe it away. _'Thank you… All of you,'_ she thought, unable to stop a light, disbelieving breath of relief from anxiety finally began dying down, completely pushed out by her Mates, allowing for a smile to start spreading across her lips. Even now, her Mates were with her, supporting her, and giving her strength. Even now, they _cared._

Feeling her chest tighten, Weiss focused on that feeling, letting it spread through her entire being. The Mark on her neck glowed brightly, piercing the sullen dimness of the room with its inviting, warm glow as the colors switched and danced. Slowly, Weiss felt her body begin to relax, her worries fading away. Raising a hand, she wiped at her eyes again, not surprised in the slightest to find she had been crying all the while. Sniffing, she slowly let out a deep breath, feeling her mind start to unwind, the headache from before slowly beginning to ebb away.

Closing her eyes again, Weiss focused, pushing out the strongest feelings of _Love_ and _Gratitude_ she could muster, a giggle escaping her as she felt Ruby's sudden feeling of _Surprise_ being echoed back. _'Yes, you dolt, I love you_ that _much,'_ Weiss thought, rolling her eyes affectionately at the hyperactive speedster. Another happy laugh followed as she felt the same feeling being echoed back just a moment later, stronger than before. _'Oh, you are_ not _turning this into a competition, Ruby!'_ she thought, smiling at the _Amusement_ her feelings caused in Yang and Blake. She could all but see Ruby huffing and turning away with a pout before starting to giggle. Weiss 'joined' her just moments after, unwilling to contain her growing joy.

Shaking her head, she took a moment to recompose herself. Not for the first time, she marveled at how _easy_ it was to communicate with her Mates. They only had mere days of practice, and yet it was as if they had been doing it for a lifetime. And each and every time, it felt completely new, different, and _exciting._ Weiss kept smiling, lightly tracing the glowing Mark on her neck, cherishing the sheer comfort the Link brought with it. Nothing else she ever felt could even remotely compare.

Sending a final burst of _Gratitude_ to her Mates, Weiss' smile widened as she felt their own Auras pulse one more time, then likewise grow dimmer. The light on her neck faded, but she could still feel the Link's presence, just underneath the surface of her mind, fueling her with a newfound resolve. _'I_ can _do this. I am not giving up.'_

Getting back to her feet, Weiss turned on her heel, heading for the center of the stage, this time with a determined glint in her cerulean eyes. _'Today,'_ she thought. _'As soon as we're together, I'll explain everything to them.'_ She nodded, pulling out her Scroll as her body began going through the motions of its own accord. Her back straightened, her shoulders squared, and she stared directly ahead, the smile on her face unable to be washed away by her previous worries. Now, they simply felt pitiful in comparison to what her Mates had gifted her.

With a light heart, Weiss set her Scroll aside, pressing 'play' and letting music fill the room. Facing forward with an unwavering look, she listened to the song, waiting for her cue.

Then, she started to sing.

* * *

 _'Dangit, Snowflake! Why didn't you talk to us if you were_ this _worried?!'_

Yang's piercing gaze cleared the path in front of her of students as she stalked through the long, winding halls of Beacon Academy. With just a glance at the blonde, most students quickly moved to get out of her way, not willing to risk inciting her wrath.

Inwardly, Yang was too worried to care about the stares she was getting. Weiss' distraught state was quickly becoming like an anchor on her heart, twisting it painfully. She could sense the frustration in the heiress starting to first bubble, then finally boil over.

Clutching at her heart, Yang stopped, leaning against the wall as she closed her eyes, focusing on the Link. _'Come on, Weiss… Don't do this to yourself.'_ Pushing down her _Worry_ and _Confusion_ , she focused on the chaotic, silvery Aura that kept pulsing wildly, unable to be calmed down. Letting out a deep breath, she sent a wave of _Reassurance_ towards Weiss, smiling lightly as she felt her actions being mirrored by both Ruby and Blake.

Slowly, she felt the knot around her heart begin to unwind, and her smile grew with it. _'That's it, Snowflake. It's gonna be fine.'_ She chuckled, seeing Weiss' Aura starting to coalesce back into the girl's elegant silhouette. _'Like hell we're letting you stew on your own.'_ Her thought was mirrored from two more sides, the boundless _Love_ surging through the Link making Yang's chest feel lighter by the second. _'You're stuck with us, and don't you forget it!'_

Snickering at the _Amusement_ and _Agreement_ coming from Ruby and Blake, Yang nodded in satisfaction, relishing in the fact that her Mate was on the way back to being okay in full. Pushing off the wall, she pressed on, letting the Link fade into the background.

Still, _something_ caused Weiss to act like this, and Yang had a good idea what. _'I swear, if this is about what I think it is…'_ She sighed, shaking her head. _'Right. Find her first,_ then _hug the bad out of her… And maybe kick her ass for not talking to us in the first place.'_ Yang smirked, nodding in satisfaction at her plan. Blinking, she looked back up, realizing she was standing in front of a door, having been following Weiss' Aura on autopilot.

 _'The... Auditorium? The heck is she doing in here?'_ she wondered, her previous theory replaced by sheer curiosity. Slowly, she pushed the door open, and peered around it.

Her jaw dropped at the sight.

She first _heard,_ rather than saw what Weiss was doing. _'W-Wow...! Holy Dust, her voice!'_ Yang thought in stunned amazement, too shocked to move or even close the door. She simply stood dumbfounded, unable to tear her gaze away from Weiss, the heiress completely enchanting her.

 _"Mirror, can you hear me?_

 _Do I reach you?_

 _Are you even listening?_

 _Can I get through?_

 _There's a part of me that's_ _desperate_ _for changes..._

 _Tired of being treated like a pawn._

 _There's a part of me that stares back,_

 _From inside the mirror..._

 _Part of me that's scared I might be wrong..._

 _That I can't be strong..."_

Yang felt her heart twinge at the words as she snapped back to reality. As Weiss trailed off, the music took over, being played through the Scroll set up on a nearby stand. Slowly closing the door behind her, Yang let out a relieved breath when she realized Weiss hadn't registered her coming in, seeming to be completely focused on her performance. Regardless of how much she wanted to previously, Yang decided against interrupting her Mate, and instead simply leaned against the closed door, a proud smile playing across her lips as she listened.

 _"I've been afraid!_

 _Never standing on my own,_

 _I let you be the keeper of my pride!_

 _Believed you when you told me_

 _I was nothing on my own!_

 _Listen when I say!_

 _I swear it here, today!_

 _I will not surrender,_

 _This life. Is._ _Mine_ _!"_

The music abruptly cut off, and for a few moments, silence reigned. Weiss slowly lowered her arms back to her sides, her gaze falling to the ground.

"Holy _Dust_ , that was _awesome!_ "

Then Yang happened.

Yelping at the sudden cheer and applause that followed, Weiss' eyes snapped open as she jumped, turning to the door. She blushed madly, unaware of having an audience, and panic began to set in for a moment until she recognized who it was. "Y-Yang! Y-You scared me!" she stammered, holding a hand over her thundering heart and trying to calm herself down. "Wh-what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be with Nora and Ren?" she asked, trying to will away the pink glow from her cheeks.

Yang couldn't help but snicker at hearing Weiss yelp. _'Heh, she really does sound cute when she's startled.'_ Smirking, she approached the flustered heiress, raising an eyebrow at her questions. "Y'know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you don't actually want me here!" she replied, acting offended even as her grin remained.

The reaction was immediate. Weiss' eyes snapped up to look at Yang, and a shameful look crossed her features. Yang could easily feel the _Embarrassment_ that flowed off the girl, but now it was not alone. _Regret,_ _Fear, Hope_. Two different sides of Weiss clashed, one trying to win over the other, but neither managing to gain ground.

Yang's grin disappeared as she saw Weiss' face twist in conflict. "Whoa, hey, I didn't mean it like that, Snowflake," she quickly assuaged, stepping forward and wrapping Weiss in a surprise hug that got another soft yelp from the heiress.

"I _was_ with them, but we've called it for today. I uh… came to check up on you." Looking down, Yang's own cheeks colored lightly, but she held her concerned gaze, her lips pursed into a sheepish smile.

Weiss winced, chiding herself even further for managing to sound ungrateful at the thoughtfulness her Mate showed her. Her eyes widened as Yang suddenly tightened her hold, and she looked up into the blonde's eyes. _'Worried… She's worried about me,'_ Weiss quickly realized, gulping heavily and melting into the hug, surrendering her worries to Yang's care. Slowly, the walls around her heart came down, and she took comfort in the _Reassurance_ still flowing off Yang, letting it wash her negative thoughts away. Having calmed down, Weiss looked up, cerulean eyes meeting lavender. "Well," she began, a hint of playful amusement slowly starting to show in her gaze. "I do have a Scroll, you know," she hinted, giving Yang a look of mock irritation, even as her smile of endearment returned. "You didn't have to give me a heart attack!"

Chuckling sheepishly, Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Yeeeah, that was probably not my brightest idea," she conceded, giving Weiss an unamused look after the heiress began giggling. "Yeah, yeah, I'm _full_ of those, laugh it up." Rolling her eyes as Weiss simply kept going, Yang still began snickering soon after, resuming the embrace.

Eventually they parted, both sets of smiles lingering on. "Well... It is appreciated," Weiss added lamely, a blush reappearing on her cheeks as she glanced away. _'Oh Dust, she caught me singing...! But I haven't had any time to practice! I probably sounded like a dying cat!'_ she thought, biting her lip worriedly.

Suddenly, Yang burst into laughter. " _Relax,_ Snowflake!" Grinning, she poked Weiss in the side, eliciting another yelp and a familiar glare from the heiress. Yang simply kept on grinning despite it. "You were _amazing_! I mean, Dust, I knew I liked your voice, but damn, Weiss!" Yang gushed, her lavender eyes shining with honest excitement. "How come you never told us you could sing like _that?!_ "

Faltering under the barrage of compliments, Weiss' glare was quickly replaced with a bashful smile as she glanced away, trying to ignore the blazing blush that reappeared on her cheeks. "I-Um-! Th-Thank you…" she stammered, _Gratitude_ mixing with _Embarrassment_ as she rubbed at her arm, wincing slightly at Yang's follow up question. "I… It's… complicated," she eventually managed, unable to contain a resigned sigh from escaping her. "I… I was… Gah, it's completely _stupid!"_ she groaned, burying her face in her hands.

Yang's eyes widened at the display. _'Whoa... This ain't exactly normal for you, Weiss,'_ she thought worriedly, her grin disappearing. If anything, the white-haired girl was typically the one with the most self-awareness amongst their Mates. Seeing her act like she was made Yang's heart twinge with sympathy, realizing what the topic must have been about. There was only one that could get Weiss to sigh in such defeated resignation.

Wrapping her arms around Weiss' shoulders again, Yang simply pulled the girl into the embrace. "Hey, it's alright," she whispered softly, a gentle smile forming on her lips as she looked down at her Mate. "I get the feelin' I know what this is about, so you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, okay? I get it, really."

Gulping Weiss nodded shakily, her lip beginning to tremble. It was true, of course. There hadn't been a single situation in which her Mates had forced her into doing anything she didn't want, and that included sharing her past, or her burdens. _'But...'_ Weiss thought, _'We're... Mated now. I... I can't keep this from them, even if I wanted to. And_ _I am_ not _lying to them!'_ she vowed, feeling disgusted at the mere suggestion. _'I trust them. All of them. If there's anyone who should know, it's them.'_ Looking back up at Yang, Weiss was stunned at the incredible gentleness in the blonde's lilac eyes, and not for the first time. Despite her strength, Yang proved to be one of the most caring people Weiss had ever met. _'Ruby and Blake, too…'_ Despite herself, she felt her lips twitch into another slight smile, one Yang happily returned.

Sighing deeply, Weiss nodded, sending her own feelings of _Gratitude_ and _Love_ back through the Link. She couldn't help but giggle slightly as she felt Yang's smile widen, easily able to feel the girl's _Happiness_ at the emotion. Even if barely any time had passed, it felt like this connection was one they shared all their lives. It felt _right_.

Snuggling deeper into Yang's embrace, Weiss let out a slight coo of contentment. _'So warm…'_ Her body relaxed on its own, and Weiss found her thoughts drifting into the past, blushing at some more... explicit memories as they appeared. Quickly shaking her head, she pushed away from Yang before they started to take hold. _'G-Get a hold of yourself, Weiss!'_ she thought, well aware of her growing blush. _'Now is_ not _the time for…_ those _thoughts!'_

For now, she had something to say. Managing to force her blush down, she took a deep breath, giving Yang a grateful smile, one the blonde returned with a quick wink and a nod. Weiss rolled her eyes at the implied thought and parted from the embrace. Leading the way to the edge of the stage, she took a seat, Yang wordlessly following as she understood the silent invitation.

"Do... you remember what I told you about my father?" Weiss asked after a beat of silence, getting a nod from Yang in return. "Yes, well..." Sighing, Weiss' fingers formed familiar patterns as Glyphs formed around the scroll currently being used as a sound system. The device flew through the air before it landed neatly in Weiss' hand. Inwardly, Yang was impressed at the level of control Weiss possessed, but she decided to forgo the compliment, noticing the newly formed frown on the heiress. Wordlessly, Yang took the offered Scroll, her eyes widening as she read the message it displayed.

"I've been _'requested'_ ," Weiss began, scoffing at the word and making air quotes, "to appear at the SDC's next fundraising in Vale. And... I'm due to perform at it," she deadpanned, her tone flat. Yet, Yang could still see the heiress' hands shake. Taking one in her own and giving it a comforting squeeze, she offered a reassuring smile, and a light nod. _'I'm right here, Snowflake. Just take your time.'_ The action got a strained, but grateful smile from the heiress, before she continued.

"I... I haven't performed in one of those despicable parties since before I came to Beacon." Sighing wearily, Weiss glanced away as the light in her cerulean eyes dimmed. "They are always the same…" she whispered in a tone of defeated disappointment. "Empty promises and vacant platitudes from ignorant _bigots_ that mean nothing, while everyone puts their noses up and ignores the real problems in the world," she scoffed, shaking her head in exasperation. "I can't believe I used to think exactly like that..."

Yang winced, tightening her hold on Weiss' hand. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't deny the truth in her Mate's words, and she knew trying to convince her otherwise would be a bad idea.

"Well, yeah, you were a lot to deal with at once," she started after a moment's silence, smirking as Weiss rolled her eyes. Still, she didn't miss the slight twitch of Weiss' lips as the girl fought back an exasperated smile. "But you're not like that anymore, Weiss," Yang pressed on, her tone softening. Adding her free hand to the grip, she gave Weiss a resolute nod. "I know that, Ruby knows that... Heck, even Blake knows that, and I'm bettin' she knows that even _better_ than the two of us!" Weiss glanced away, the corners of her lips starting to slowly curl back into a smile as she began blushing, but her worries wouldn't let her go just yet.

"Give yourself some credit, okay?" Yang continued, her tone full of conviction. "You're not who you were when you came to Beacon. I don't think any of us are... And honestly? I couldn't be happier for that," she admitted, feeling a touch embarrassed at the confession. "All that's happened recently?" She shook her head, letting out a chuckle. "As crazy as it was… It was the best kind of crazy. No way am I trading it for _anything_ , and I'm not letting anyone tell us what to do. Sorry, Snowflake, but that includes your _dear old dad_ ," she finally added, giving Weiss a lopsided grin.

Sighing, Weiss eventually nodded, unable and unwilling to argue with Yang. _'She's right… We_ have _changed. All of us.'_ Looking into Yang's warm, lilac gaze, she _saw_ the determination that laced the blonde's words. The conviction within them was unshakeable, and the knowledge that someone trusted her so much they'd fight the world _for_ her made Weiss' heart soar with joy. Despite herself, she could feel her lips curling back into a small smile, even as she felt a powerful twinge within her chest. The blush on her cheeks deepened as she recognized the feeling. _'Curse you, Yang… How do you do this to me so easily?'_ She thought in consternation, and yet couldn't deny that what she felt was something she _wanted_ to feel. Quickly looking away, she prayed Yang couldn't feel the sheer _Embarrassment_ that rose up within her. Out the corner of her eye, she caught the blonde's eyebrow lifting in a mixture of _Amusement_ and _Curiosity_ , and her blush only deepened.

"Uh, Weiss?" Yang began, blinking at the heiress' sudden turn. "You oka- _Mmpf!_ "

Yang's eyes snapped open as she suddenly felt a pair of lips press against her own. Taken completely off guard, she fell backwards, but Weiss didn't seem to care, unwilling to part. Quickly wrapping her arms around the heiress, Yang's mind finally caught up, and she smiled, her eyes closing as she returned the kiss. Letting out a happy hum, she relished in the feelings of _Contentment_ and _Joy_ that echoed through the Link, both their Auras melding with each other as they pulsed rhythmically. Soon, Ruby's _Giddiness_ and Blake's _Amusement_ echoed through, and Yang knew they put two and two together. Her body relaxed completely, and she reveled in the shared feelings, her heart swelling with happiness, knowing Weiss' own was doing the exact same. Any doubts she might have had before the Link was formed were little more than a distant memory now.

Eventually, Weiss' lungs began protesting at the lack of air, and she slowly pulled her lips away from Yang's, her face having turned a shade of red that matched Ruby's cloak. The pair's eyes slowly opened, and as lilac met cerulean, Yang's glazed look slowly cleared as she let out a surprised, breathless chuckle. "Whoa…" Weiss only blushed harder, easily able to feel the waves of sheer _Enjoyment_ coming from the blonde. "Alright, I guess I said _something_ right!" Yang joked, her own cheeks not far from Weiss' own. _'Dust… When did_ she _get this good at kissing? Hell, Weiss, you're_ full _of surprises today, ain't ya'?'_ she thought with growing amusement, giving her Mate an impressed look.

Weiss giggled at Yang's expression, returning her look with a smug smirk despite her embarrassment. "Nice to know you _do_ have an 'off' switch, after all," she teased, giggling and rolling her eyes as Yang blew a raspberry at her. "Oh, very mature, Yang," she continued, pushing herself up to a sitting position, but not moving off of Yang.

Snickering, Yang smirked, noticing the position they were in. "Heh, you aren't exactly one to talk about mature after _that_ kiss," she fired back, grinning as saw Weiss' blush deepen. Her grin turned downright devious, a fact Weiss noticed as she gulped. "Or the fact that you're straddling me. Don't get me wrong Snowflake, I'm flattered, but are you sure we should do it out _here?"_ Yang's tone dropped low, turning seductive as she propped herself up by her elbows. "I mean, I'm game if you are!"

Weiss' entire face burned at the suggestion, staring down into Yang's grinning eyes in shock. "W-Wha-!? Y-Yang!" Stammering in panic, Weiss quickly looked around, as if someone would suddenly appear in the empty classroom. "W-what even-! I- Gah!" Covering her face with her hands, Weiss let out a low whine, much to Yang's growing amusement.

' _Heh, she's adorable when she gets flustered,'_ Yang thought, before blinking as realization dawned. _'W-Wait a minute… She… Oh Dust, she never actually said no…'_ Her own eyes widened in shock as she took a more careful look at Weiss, noticing the slight fidget in the girl's shoulders, and how she bit her lip. The telltale signs of Weiss nervously considering something were evident, and the revelation made Yang's jaw drop _. 'N-No way! She's_ actually _thinking about it?!'_ Yang thought in stunned amazement, her blush quickly rising to match Weiss'. _'W-wow… Um… Uh, okay, r-right!'_ Shaking her head, Yang forced herself to calm down, pushing the stray thoughts out of her mind. _'Gah, this is gonna be hard_ not _to think about, but Weiss looks like she's about to overheat! Come on Yang, focus!'_

Coughing awkwardly, Yang tried for a reassuring smirk, only to blush heavily and look away when Weiss peered past her fingers at her. "R-Right, s-sorry! That may have… been a bit much," she finally said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "Are uh… Are you okay?"

Weiss nodded shakily, trying desperately to will her own thoughts and blush away, and failing miserably at it. "Y-Yes…?" she answered after a beat of silence, groaning as her response came out as more of a question than a statement, still unable to look at Yang properly. "Y-You j-just… Ugh, I can't believe you suggested that!" she whined, burying her face in her hands again.

Despite herself, Yang started to chuckle somewhat hesitantly. "Heh, y-yeah, w-well… I was um… W-Well… I wouldn't say _joking,_ but-" Blinking as both sets of blushes deepened again, Yang groaned, her palm meeting her face. "Right, I'm going to shut up now before I choke on my foot."

Snorting in amusement, Weiss couldn't help but giggle at Yang, her embarrassment slowly fading away. "Are you sure you haven't been taking lessons from Jaune?" she teased, smirking victoriously as she saw Yang roll her eyes this time.

"Oh hardy har har, Snowflake," Yang retorted, shaking her head as she propped herself back onto her elbows. Still, she couldn't help but chuckle herself, giving Weiss an amused look. "I could ask you the same thing, though. When did _you_ get so damn good at turning the tables like that?"

Weiss smirked in response, crossing her arms. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know." Giggling at Yang's look, she leaned back down, placing her head on the blonde's shoulder once more. Briefly surprised, Yang simply chuckled, shaking her head and wrapping an arm around the heiress' shoulders.

"Well, I can tell you I wouldn't mind if you felt like doing that again, Weiss." Yang smirked. "In fact, I'm preeeeetty sure Ruby or Blake wouldn't, either," she teased, barely stopping herself from laughing as she saw Weiss turn an even deeper shade of crimson than she had already been.

"W-Well, I-!" Weiss stammered, before burying her head in Yang's shoulder. "Oh shut up!" she cried, easily able to feel the _Agreement, Embarrassment, Anticipation_ coming from the pair. Weiss blinked at the last one, before letting out a whine into Yang's shoulder. _'Oh, now you're just being unfair!'_ she thought, unable to suppress her own blush as those thoughts kept returning. _'I… suppose I should stop worrying so much about it, at least…'_ she finally conceded, letting out a sigh.

Yang couldn't help but snicker at Weiss' state. _'Alright you two, she's just about to have a stroke. Ease up,'_ she 'thought' at Blake and Ruby, smirking as she felt the burst of synchronized _Indignation_ coming from both of them. _'Yeah yeah, pout all you want.'_

Shaking her head, she stroked Weiss' hair affectionately. "Hey, come on Snowflake, it's cool. We ain't gonna push you into anything you aren't comfortable with, okay? If you don't feel like doing something, than that's gonna be the end of it," she reassured, placing a gentle kiss on the girl's brow. "We'll always be here for you."

Weiss cursed inwardly as the warm words wormed into her heart, once more unable to stop herself from smiling and tearing up. _'Dust damn you, Yang... All of you. How_ _is it you_ _always know exactly what to say?'_ she wondered not for the first time, as her arms slowly returned Yang's hug. She nodded against her shoulder, surrendering herself to the comfort, warmth, and reassurance of the blonde's embrace. Her body slowly began to relax as Yang kept running her hands through her hair, and Weiss allowed her worries to fade away, slowly closing her eyes as a comfortable smile lingered on her lips.

Yang didn't seem to care how much time passed by, perfectly content to keep holding Weiss close. A gentle, caring smile played across her lips as she kept running her fingers through Weiss' hair, her heart feeling lighter every time she felt the heiress coo in approval. Placing an arm behind her head, Yang too relaxed, her breaths slowing as the pair was lulled into a short rest. Minutes trickled by with neither showing the slightest desire to move, silence returning to the massive room.

Still, no matter how much she wanted the moment to last forever, Weiss knew it couldn't. Reluctantly, she began pulling away from Yang, flashing the blonde a beaming smile. "Thank you," she whispered, wiping at her eyes that grew misty with happy tears.

Sitting up, Weiss looked at the empty seats in the audience, her mind conjuring the same ghosts it did before. She sighed, and shook her head, forcing them to disappear. "You're right, Yang…" she began in a low whisper, but this time her voice would retain its hopeful nature. "I'm _not_ the same person I was before. Performing at this event will be _my_ choice. _Not_ my father's," she stated resolutely, her cerulean eyes hardening with conviction. "I'll play their little games for the time being, but this time, I'll do it for the right reasons. The reasons you showed me… And the ones _I_ decide are worth it." Her gaze softening, she turned back to Yang, a loving smile on her lips.

Yang grinned back, pride and affection dancing behind her lilac eyes. She clapped the heiress on her shoulder, giving her an approving nod. "That's the spirit, Weiss! And hey, if anyone has a problem with that, they're gonna have to go through us to get to you!"

Weiss smiled gratefully at the offer. "Thanks." Standing up, she pulled her Scroll back out of her pocket, giving it a brief glance. "But to get there, I still have to practice." Pausing, she glanced back at Yang, uncertainty creeping back into her tone. "Um... Would... you like to stay?" she asked, unable to keep eye contact as her previous confidence started to crumble. "There's... another part to the performance that I'm... Well, not really sure if I should do, and I'd like it if... if you got to hear it first?" Her voice grew quieter with every word, until she was barely whispering.

Despite her tone, Yang got the message loud and clear. Grinning like the cat who caught the canary, she excitedly jumped down from the stage, turning around and looking up to face a stunned Weiss. "You kidding, Snowflake?! Like you even gotta ask!" Quickly finding her way to one of the front row seats, she plopped down, making herself comfortable. "Don't keep me waiting, you hear?"

Rolling her eyes at both Yang's antics and her own silliness, Weiss smiled, giving her a playful glare. "I wouldn't dream of it!" she fired back, unable to help but feel excited about the prospect of performing for one of her Mates. _'Maybe... Maybe it doesn't have to be just one.'_

The thought sent a giddy shiver down her spine as she fought back a grin, recalling her lessons as she prepared to continue her performance. Still, even despite her 'efforts', the smile on her lips simply wouldn't go away. Pressing 'play' on the Scroll, she giggled at Yang's baffled expression, the blonde completely taken off guard with the sudden change of style. An electric guitar added to the beat of the drums, turning the song from a slow opera into a fast-paced rock tune. Weiss smirked, looking directly at Yang as she began to sing.

 _"Shame that it took so long to rescue me!_

 _From the guilt that you used to tie me to your family tree!"_

Yang's jaw dropped the moment Weiss started singing again, hardly believing her eyes. _'She... She's actually rocking out! Weiss. Weiss, of all people! And not only that, but she is_ nailing _it! Holy Dust, you go girl!'_ A grin even wider than the last was quick to appear, as Yang began bobbing her head and tapping her foot in time with the beat, the music quickly growing on her. Her lilac eyes hadn't blinked during the performance, the blonde's attention wholly captured by the girl on the stage. Raising her fist in a silent cheer, she waved at Weiss, noticing her Mate's grin widening at the gesture.

 _"I guess your training failed,_

 _You're not in charge, I'm free!_

 _Your patriarchal prison won't hold me!_

 _Now this conversation's finally over._

 _Mirror, mirror, now we're done!_

 _I've pulled myself together now,_

 _My mind and heart are one!_

 _Finally one!_

 _I am not your pet!_

 _Not another thing you own!_

 _I was not born guilty of your crimes!_

 _Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore!_

 _I won't be possessed!_

 _Burdened by your royal test!_

 _I will not surrender!_

 _This life. Is. Mine!"_

As the song trailed off into silence, Yang was instantly on her feet. " _Wohooooo_!" Cheering and whistling, she gave Weiss a standing ovation that drew a heavy blush from the heiress' cheeks, and a brief glance toward the door. She wouldn't be surprised if half of Beacon could hear Yang's cheers with how loud she was being.

Still, Weiss found herself oddly revelling in the praise for a change. The mass applause she had gotten during her performances always left her feeling hollow. Such compliments, if they could even be called such, were little more than for politeness' sake. _'But Yang isn't like that,'_ she thought, smiling lovingly at the hotheaded bruiser still whooping and hollering with a wide, beaming grin on her lips. _'She always means what she says... Or at least while she isn't making her ridiculous jokes.'_

Giggling at the lighthearted feeling rising in her chest, Weiss turned her Scroll off, before hopping off the stage, only to be immediately tackled by a grinning Yang. "Holy Dust, Weiss! Do you have _any_ idea how awesome that was?!" the blonde gushed, laughing in excitement that could rival Ruby's.

In fact, with the way her eyes sparkled with awe, she was scarily similar to her younger sister. So much so that Weiss snorted in amusement, forced to bite her lip and turn away before she burst into laughter at how utterly adorable Yang looked.

Yang, in her excitement, missed the gesture, thinking Weiss was only being her (surprisingly) bashful self. "Seriously! Oh my gosh, wait until Ruby sees this!" she continued without hesitation, drawing a startled look from Weiss. "She is _so_ going to lose it!"

' _There's that feeling again…'_ Weiss thought, the exact same shiver of giddiness running down her spine at the suggestion. An upcoming performance made her feel many things in the past. Anxious. Nervous. Even downright scared. It was always a test, no matter how innocuous her father made it sound. But now…

Weiss smiled, a realization dawning on her. _'I… I_ want _to do this. For them. I_ am _excited to sing.'_ She laughed, giving Yang a surprise hug. _'I have_ someone _to sing for, now. Three someones, in fact!'_ Her happy laughter only grew, much to Yang's amusement and confusion.

"Heh, I take it the idea sounds good?" Yang asked, chuckling as she felt Weiss nod enthusiastically against her shoulder. _'Heh, this is_ really _making you fly, huh Snowflake?'_ Yang wondered, amused and delighted by the feeling of sheer _Anticipation_ that rose up within Weiss. _'I'm guessing there's more to it, but if it's making you_ this _happy, no way in Remnant am I gonna try and convince your otherwise.'_

The hug stretched on for a few more moments until Weiss pulled away, the pair's smiles meeting as their emotions bounced back and forth through the Link. It didn't even matter to who they came from. The _Joy_ and _Excitement_ were infectious, and they could easily feel their other two Mates feeling much the same, even if they didn't know precisely _why_ just yet.

The thought struck the pair at the same time, and they glanced at each other with knowing looks, soon dissolving into giggles. Ruby was excitable enough already, but now that she knew something fun was going to happen, both of them could outright _see_ her zipping around the room, her silver eyes sparkling in eagerness.

"Yeah, we should probably head back," Yang said after a moment, getting her chuckles under control. "Or Ruby might actually explode from waiting," she joked, laughing alongside Weiss as she felt their leader's _Indignation_ surge through the Link. "Welp, guess we have some explaining to do! Let's go, Snowflake!"

Weiss remained still for a moment as she watched Yang head towards the door, keeping her smile. _'Why did I ever_ _think that they wouldn't understand_ _?'_ she thought suddenly, rolling her eyes at her own foolishness.A memory began playing out as she recalled Blake's words, and she let out a small sigh. _'She's right. Years of… indoctrination don't just go away overnight.'_

"Hey! You coming?"

Snapping from her melancholic thoughts, Weiss looked back at Yang, noticing the patient, loving smile on the blonde's lips. She looked at the hand extended towards her, and her lips quirked up again. _'Overnight or not_ _, I_ will _change,'_ she vowed, stepping closer and taking Yang's hand. _'I refuse to live the rest of my life in fear. I won't do that to the people I love.'_ Her cheeks dusted pink at the thought, but her chest felt light and warm.

Yang simply grinned, turning to lead the way. As the pair left for their team's dorm, leaving the empty stage behind, Weiss glanced at the grinning blonde next to her. Even now, her mind was telling her to let go of Yang's hand, but the heiress tuned it out. _'No matter what comes, I am_ not _letting this go.'_ Stepping closer, she simply gave Yang a bright smile, for once completely uncaring of the looks that were directed their way. For the first time in her life, Weiss felt something she was raised to think was only a fairy tale. An emotion so simple, but so far beyond her reach.

Giving Yang's hand a warm, loving squeeze, Weiss now knew those stories were far more than just fairy tales. For the first time in her life, she was _happy._

* * *

 _A/N_


End file.
